A Wonderful Fantasy
by nallasparks
Summary: Orphan Mikan Sakura lives a hard life after her grandpa dies of a heart attack, but soon after she is taken by a crossdressing man to the palace then lead to the fire king Natsume Hyūga. But the question is why does he want her, and who is this girl in her dreams that calls her little sister.


**Orphan Mikan Sakura lives a hard life after her grandpa dies of a heart attack, but soon after she is taken by a crossdressing man to the palace then lead to the fire king** **Natsume Hyūga. But the question is why does he want her, and who is this girl in her dreams that calls her little sister.**

 **I never planned on making a Gakuen Alice story, but a dream doesn't always follow your thoughts, and yes this story is based on a dream I had today I meant it when I said I dream about my stories so I hope it's to your liking because I write to please.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters just the plot and Nalla.**

Mikan's POV

Hi my name is Mikan Sakura and I'm a orphan, I have a hard life I work nonstop so that my grandpa and I could eat, but I was not a orphan until a month ago though I should have been sent to an orphanage, but before the orphanage could get me a man who is crossdressing as a woman came to me. You see I'm sixteen, and I must be eighteen at least to be able to live on my own according to law. The man in question has long blonde hair and violet/blue eyes with a beauty mark under his left eye, and he is also wearing a white long sleeve shirt with puffy sleeve ends and a purple sleeveless vest over it with purple dress pants, and black dress shoes.

"Hi are you Mikan Sakura if you are my name is Anju L. Narumi or Naru is fine." Narumi said with a smile on his face looking at me for the response he asked for

"Yes my name is Mikan Sakura Narumi, and what is it that you want from me." I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I gave him my name, but love was going to happen for me even if I didn't want it to.

"Oh nothing much just that you come with me to the palace to meet the king he has asked for you." Was Narumi's response to my question. 'This can't be happening I do not wish to see the king' I couldn't help thinking, but Narumi gave me a look that told me I had no choice, but to come with him so I excepted my fate and followed him to a white and blue royal coach wagon we were inside before I noticed that we had gotten close enough to enter.

Soon after I was lost in one of the strange dreams I've been having since grandpa died where I was wearing a long white dress with long sleeves and red and blue flowers all over the skirt of the dress, I was also wearing lace up dress shoes they kinda looked like a dancer's slip on shoes. The lace was up to mid lower leg with most of the top of my feet being seen, but what was around me was breath-taking I was in a field of red pink and white roses, there was also a lake in the middle of the field that was so clear I could see the bottom of it, it also had breath-taking and rare blue roses behind the lake the roses started from the bank of the lake, and ended at the forest of oak and birch trees a little bit away from the lake, then in the middle of the lake is a large stone, but that was not what would get your attention it would be the woman on top of the stone. She has long slightly wavy dark brunette hair in a braid with bangs that frames her roundish face, and slightly covers her chocolate brown oval eyes she is wearing a darker light pink sleeveless dress with a dark pink full length sleeve coat like over the bodice, and said coat like attachment reaches a little above the floor, but that's because that is the skirt's length, next is the bodice part which has no buttons just the joined parts of cloth just under the breasts, and to hold the skirt part in place its attached to the waistline of the dress, next is the sleeves which goes to her hands with darker light pink lace at the end of each sleeve, then the front is a open V-neck that lets you see the to mid neck length bodice of the dress, and to finish it off she is wearing the same lace up shoes as me, but in a darker light pink with a heart shaped locket around her neck that ends above her breasts. She then looked at me before walking on the water to go to me a smile on her face with fondness in her eyes soon she stood before me and I just had to ask.

"Who are you and what is your name?" She didn't look surprised that I asked her what her name was in fact her smile just widened at my question.

"Who am I you ask well little sister I think you can work out who I am, and for my name its Nalla Sparks." Nalla said with little to no breathing in between, and I think my breathing stopped when she called me her little sister 'I don't understand I have no family left so how could she be my sister'.

"Mikan don't worry it will make scene soon, but right now Narumi is trying to get you up so its time to wake up." With that said she pushed me back, and I was falling the next thing I know Narumi is trying to wake me up with a worried expression on his face which was soon replaced by one of relief we seem to have arrived at the palace when I was asleep because I was escorted out of the coach then lead to in the palace which was quite big grey walls were what was inside with many lovely paintings, but I couldn't look really because I was to meet the king so soon Narumi and me were in the thrown room it was a grey blue with red tiled floors with vases, and paintings all over but what caught my eyes was the king who sit upon a nave blue and red thrown he was wearing black dress clothes and shoes, but that was not why I was staring at him, he had mid neck slightly messy black locks, and the most enchanting fiery ruby red eyes that pierce right through me, he was looking at me in disapproval. 'So this is KingNatsume Hyūga so why do those eyes seem so familiar?' I thought as I look at Natsume in a curious way while he glares at me in irritation for staring at him for to long, then he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose before looking at me with eyes on fire with a power that could burn water.

"So you must be Mikan Sakura." Natsume said looking at me waiting for a response I was a little surprised when he said my name in that tone, but saw Narumi smirking at me in a way that made me want to hit him on the head so he would stop smirking at me.

"Yes Your Majesty though why have you called me here and Narumi if you don't stop with that smirk I'll kick your butt." I said simply looking at Narumi with an irritated look Narumi laughed then ran off saying something about finding Ruka then I looked back at the king to see him smirking at me which was making me want to run, too.

"Well you are to be my personal maid from now on." As soon as I heard that I felt lost my mind toke a really long time to let all that sink in though it probably only toke a few seconds, but when it did sink in.

"WHAATTT!"

 **If you have made it to this then thank you for reading, and I hope you have enjoyed this short prologue. I promise there will be much longer chapters after this so if the characters are OOC then I'm sorry, because I know there are people that don't like it when characters are OOC.**


End file.
